I've Fallen
by Dreamsand
Summary: He’s has been her friend for so long, an then… something changed. Kataang. ON HIATUS.
1. Love advice

**A/N: **First I wanna say I'm so happy that I've got so many positive reviews from everyone for my first story "Not tonight". This time, I'm going to write about a different subject, KATAANG. I've got many fandoms so you can expect even more different stories.

This time: Katara is asking Suki for advice for her feeling for Aang.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be no Zutarians who could say that Katara doesn't like Aang. BECAUSE SHE DOES!

**---****-------------------**

**I've fallen**

"Suki," the Kioshi warrior looked up when she heard her name, "I need some advice Suki." The voice of the girl walking up to her sounded normal, but when she listened better she could also hear… confusion.

"Sure what's up Katara?" she had always liked her boyfriend's little sister. Katara could be bossy sometimes but she was a nice girl, and Suki already had an idea what this 'advice' would be about.

"It's about Aang…" Katara said. And the Kioshi warrior let her lips curl into an understanding smile.

"He's been my friend for so long, an then… something changed. It crept into me little by little. And now… every time I see him, it feels like my heart makes a hundred back flips… And I think of him all day long… And I'm so worried every time he leaves… And…" She let out a sigh, "do you feel the same way when you see Sokka. Could I really have fallen in love with Aang?"

Suki chuckled "You've got it bad, girl. I don't know why you still doubt about your feelings. You like him. And it's obvious that he likes you too. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you, smiles at you, the way he tries to get your attention? Are you really so blind?"

Katara thought back at their first meeting,

"_What are you smiling at?" She'd asked him, while leaning over Appa's saddle. He'd had the most broad grin on his face as he looked at her._

"_Am I smiling?" he'd replied and looked away._

Did he really like her, love her even? Had he liked her all this time?

She let her mind wander. She'd had a total crush on Jet, and she had been flirting with Haru, that must've hurt him really bad. If he'd ever showed he loved a girl, Katar was sure it would've ripped her heart out.

"Why did he never tell me?" she hadn't meant to voice her contemplations out loud but Suki already looked at her and said: "For the same reason why you are not telling him. He's afraid you don't feel the way he does," Suki smiled, "Just go to him, tell him how you really feel." "I can't just…"

"Go on! Or I'll push you of the mountain and make him come and save you. Now go on!"

Slowly Katara walked towards Aang, gathering all her courage, "Aang I… can we talk?"

**----------------------**

**A/N:** I was planning to make this another one-shot, but I've got this amazing idea in my head to continue the story. So… if you want to read more. What will Katara say? How will Aang react? REVIEW please! If there are enough reviewers who want me to continue, I'll carry on with the story. And even if you don't want me to continue… review, it really makes my day!


	2. An unexpected guest

**A/N:** I want to thank all my reviewers who encouraged me to write on with this story. I'm very happy you all liked it. BlackRose108 asked me whether the story to place in the series or not. I think that's an important question to answer before starting this new chapter. It's taking place in the series but I changed two things, just to get my idea in it right.

First, they haven't kissed on the day of the black sun (Katara would've know he liked her if they had)

Second, Suki was freed from the fire nation. I needed someone for Katara to talk to, about Aang. And Toph isn't really a girl to give advice on those matters smiles I would like to see her try though, hmmm maybe I'm gonna use that.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor any of the characters. Santa refused to give them to me.

**----------------------**

**Chapter 2**

_Slowly Katara walked towards Aang, gathering all her courage, "Aang I… can we talk?"_

Aang turned around "Yeah, sure." His face coloured a bright shade of red, he had just been thinking about her.

She sat down next to him, her legs dangling over the brim of the cliff. She didn't know what to say, Suki might be good at this stuff. But she certainly wasn't. For a long time they sat in silence, both very aware of the other's presence.

"I just realised something Aang," her voice shivered, could she just say that she loved him? "When Sokka and I first found you in that ice berg…" no, no, wrong start.

Again there was silence, both didn't dare to speak. Katara because she was afraid to say to wrong thing. Aang because he didn't want to interrupt her, what she was about to say was apparently important. And his heart kept saying she might utter the words he had been wanting to hear for a long time.

"Aang. I care about you, I care about you so much. You can always calm me down when I'm getting angry or emotional. I feel so comfortable around you, you make me feel secure. And although you've not finished your avatar training, I feel safe when I'm with you. And I think I l…" she never had the chance to finish her sentence because Aang jumped up.

"What's that?!" he pointed at a red spot at the horizon that was coming closer and closer.

"It's a fire nation balloon! They've followed us," Sokka screamed out from behind them, "Everyone inside! Now!" He helped everyone to get inside the air temple while Aang opened up his glider.

"I'm going to check it out! Maybe it's just our friends, who've escaped the fire nation."

Katara nodded but inside her heart screamed. What if it was fire nation! What if this time, Aang couldn't escape! "Aang I…" she started, but she was too late again. For Aang had soared off into the sky. "…love you" she muttered silently.

"What did you say?" Sokka laid his hand on her shoulder and ushered her inside.

"Nothing… it was nothing…"

-

Aang glided towards the red speckle. It was indeed a huge fire nation balloon. On the side stood a black flame that contrasted the bright red. In the basket that hang under it stood only one person. Curious as Aang was, he got closer, the boy in the basket looked up at him and Aang almost fell out of the sky in shock, the scar that covered half of the boy's face was unmistakable.

"Zuko!" his voice sounded could with anger. But when he lifted his arm to blow him out of the balloon, the prince started to call something to him.

"Wait Avatar!" his voice sounded truly scared "I want to help you!"

"What?!" this time Aang really dropped a few feet before he regained balance to soar up again. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because… no" his voice sounded weak, for the first time since Aang had met him, Zuko didn't seem certain of himself.

"I can't explain why you should trust me… I betrayed my father, I betrayed the whole firenation to help you. But I don't even think that is enough."

-

In the air temple everyone sat huddled together, hoping Aang had taken care of any trouble. Sokka held hands with Suki, he wasn't ready to lose her again and he was determined not to let her go. Toph sat in a corner, softly talking to Haru about earthbending, the Duke and Teo were also listening to them.

Katara stood to a far wall, she knew it was Aang's duty to protect the world and it had always seemed right. But now she wished he would be here beside her.

They heard a hard knock on the door and everyone jumped up. The fire nation wouldn't knock, they would just burst in.

The Duke, who had been closest to the door peeked trough a gap near the lock but stumbled back into the room.

"It's prince Zuko," he whispered, "and Aang is with him."

**----------------------**

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short, but I think you deserve an update. And when the new episode airs (tonight!) I'll be too busy watching and re-watching it. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one.

I LOVE REVIEWS… So please, reviews give me the power to write on… so for Aang and Katara's sake… REVIEW!


	3. At that moment

**Chapter 3****: At that moment**

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for not updating… I'm really very very sorry. I promised _ilovekataang_ an update. She gave me such a sweet review. And finally, here it is. I've really been looking forward to writing this piece in the story. There are a LOT of surprise. I finished it around 01:30 last night, so a few grammar mistakes are possible, don't look at them too much puppy dog eyes

-------------------------------------------

A week later everything had returned back to normal except for the fact that Zuko was in the constant presence of Aang since the group had accepted him. He tried to teach Aang firebending closing out the rest of the group, who hadn't seen Aang in a few days.

And Katara couldn't stand it anymore. Ever since she found out how much she really loved Aang, she'd wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him so much! But now Zuko, of all persons it was him, stood between them. And she was going to tell him how she felt about that!

She walked up to the two of them, practicing, and called out to the firenation boy: "Zuko!" her voice sounded a little harsh although she hadn't meant to. She continued on a sweeter tone: "Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone!"

"Erm… sure." He said, trying to ignore the jealous glances the Avatar gave him. And walked away with Katara.

Soon they stood on a small balcony and watched the mountains in the distance. Both were quiet until Zuko broke the silence: "What'd you wanna talk about?" he asked. Desperately trying not to look into her stunning blue eyes.

"You know perfectly well what I want to say!" she grumbled back "You spend all this time with Aang. And we… his real friends that is… never get to see him anymore!" she burst out.

"You love him, I get it" Zuko replied understanding "I knew it from the moment I saw you two together, way back, at the Northpole"

That shocked Katara, she thought that she'd just discovered her feelings for him. At the Northpole? That couldn't be.

"The look he gave you, the looks you gave him" Zuko continued "I may be firenation, but not even I am that blind"

Then he grinned. "And even at that moment in the crystal tomb, when you wanted to heal my scar, the moment where destinies met. I knew you would never give up on him, that you would never love me

"You're wrong Zuko. At that moment, I did love you" she softly said.

"I believe I loved you too. But this is different. I don't want to get between you guys. I never would! Go to him, I'm sure you'll find him loving you back."

"Thank you" Katara smiled and softly kissed him on his cheek, as she had kissed Aang so many times. Only this time, it was really out of friendship.

"K… Katara?!" a small voice sounded from behind them and they both turned around.

"Aang!" Katara flushed and ran to him "What did you see?" She knew the question would make her sound guilty but she had to know. What if he drew the wrong conclusions, but she was to late.

"Enough!" he yelled "You love hím! You kissed him!" his voice was cold, a tone he had never shown before. "I never mattered to you, did I? I'm not like any of those guys you fell for. I'm not a Haru… or a Jet… or a Zuko! But… I wish is was Katara." His voice sounded desperate now.

"I love you! With all my heart! You are all I've ever wanted! When you are in pain I want to heal you. When you cry I want to wipe your tears away. For I love you so much!" His knees were shaking but he kept himself upright.

Katara looked at him and his pain tore her heart out. And than she did something she'd never dared to do if Aang hadn't just confessed his love for her.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him very close to her. Their lips crashed together and Aang's eyes went wide in amazement, while Katara's were closed, savouring the moment she had longed for, for so long.

-------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Reviews are very very very very very much appreciated! I love them as much as Aang loves Katara!

I loved to write this chapter, the next chapter is going to be much explaining to each other. I hope to see you back then!

Love, Dreamsand


End file.
